Lost but Found 2
by SarahJane001
Summary: Sometimes the greatest of miracles come from the most horrible of tragedies... After the death of Duchess Satine Kryze, Obi-wan feels lost and without purpose, but it all changes when he meets just one girl. His daughter. Sierra Kryze is just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life, until her whole life gets turned upside down, from an outcast to a Jedi in the blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Wow, its been a while, huh? I've missed you guys! But alas, I have had the worst writers block/lack of motivation ever. Well, at least I'm here now, if I manage to post this within the next few hours. So for those of you who recognize the title, welcome back to the story of Sierra Kryze Kenobi, my OC! If you're here for the first time, then welcome!**

 **Sierra: Hey guys, I missed you! Feels good to be back!**

 **Yes, I've also decided to keep character commentary for this story. I know I don't do it anymore, but it might be nice to try again, huh? Which brings me to the point of this story. This was perhaps my 4th or 5th story, and I got a lot of support but I lost motivation to continue it and let it sit and rot. Well then, my children, the time of resurrection has come! My ultimate summer goal was to write a whole story, start to finish, and I'm gonna do it! Well then, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"...You should have chosen the dark side, Master-...Your emotions betray you...let your anger deepen your hatred!"_

 _"Don't listen to him,-"_

 _"You will never destroy me... Only the weak embrace it!"_

 _"...the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours..."_

 _"...And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain, Ke-"_

Sierra snapped awake from her nightmare, breathing heavily. This was the third night in a row that she had had this dream, and the third night in a row it didn't make any sense. It was exactly the same each time, with nothing but darkness and despair and these strange voices. She felt as if she should know them, but she was sure she had never heard them outside of her dreams. Wiping some sweat off of her forehead with her sleeve, Sierra glanced sleepily at her clock.

 _3 AM. Great, and only five more hours until school..._ She thought sourly, pulling her covers away from her and stepping out of bed. She wandered over to her window, marveling the feeling of her cool carpet against her bare feet. She rested her elbows on her windowsill and stared out into the dark night air of Mandalore. A small breeze blew into her room, barely lifting her ginger hair off of her shoulders. She let out a deep breath, enjoying the serenity of the moment. Though she was slightly frustrated at waking up this early from a bad dream, she was appreciative of this small slice of peace. She turned away from the window, walking slowly towards her bed once more. Maybe if she was lucky, she would get some more sleep. She crawled back under the thick, downy comforter and turned on her side, still feeling the air moving in her room from the window. This welcome breath of fresh air in her otherwise stuffy room was enough to gently pull her under sleep's influence...

Sierra let out a small yawn as she reached for a bowl from the cupboard. She was still tired after waking up at 3 the night before, but at least the dream hadn't come back. It wasn't particularly scary, but she always found the end of the dream disturbing. It felt as if she was stabbed in the heart, filling her with pain and sadness and loss so suddenly. An abrupt end to the mysterious voices, also resulting in the abrupt end of her sleep. As she sleepily poured some cereal into the bowl, she noticed that she was still hung up on one of the voices. If her memory was correct, there were a total of three voices, but there was one that she just couldn't let go of. It was a male voice, but it had so much power behind it, not at all like the harsh, unforgiving tone of the prominent male voice. It filled her with a sense of pride, like as long as she had that voice to listen to she would never be led astray. It seemed like a kind, benign, and gentle voice, not afraid to stand by it's owners convictions. Sierra only realized how ridiculous she was being as corn flakes bounced and skittered onto the table and on the floor. No matter how confusing the dream was, she was certain of one thing. She was _not_ a morning person. She cleaned up the mess she had made and for the moment the dream was forgotten.

...

"Morning, Sierra!" Sierra let out a squeal as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, pulling her back.

"Mo-ing, Korkie." She said with a yawn, breaking free from his hold to raise a hand to her mouth.

"Well well, somebody's tired." He said, bounding in front of her then turning to walk backwards in front of her. "Was it the dream again?" She nodded sleepily, readjusting he book bag on her shoulder.

"Third night in a row. Man, I'm getting sick of this."

"Have you told your aunt?" She shook her head, trying to conceal another yawn.

"I didn't see her this morning, anyway. Death Watch stuff, probably."

"So you just have the whole house to yourself? Day and night?" She nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, it kinda sucks, but then again she's second in command, what do you expect?" He gave a head tilt in her direction.

"You do have a point, there."

"You're lucky," she said, rolling her eyes at her cousin, "you get to live at a fancy academy year-round with your cadet buddies."

"If you want, you could probably sneak in and hang with us tonight."

"Nah," she said, waving her hand and shaking her head, "not after last time. The last thing I want is to get you in more trouble, mr. Detention."

"Well I'm not going to leave you all by yourself, couz. How about I come over and spend the night? I'm sure Bo-Katan won't care."

"Sure, if you want to. I don't think my aunt is the problem, though. You could get in a lot of trouble for sneaking out... Speaking of which,"she asked, glancing at her watch," don't your classes start in a few minutes?" She chuckled a bit at his horrified expression as he looked at her watch.

"Kriff! I gotta go, I'll see you later tonight!" He said, running in the other direction. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, laughing at the fact that his academy was blocks away and he was going to be late, big time.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Well, this went a lot better than I expected it would! See you tomorrow night!**

 **Korkie: Ah, man! I got a full week of after school detentions...**

 **Sierra: That's what you get for being late, tardy-pants!**

 **G'night! I hope to see you all again next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Are you pumped about this chapter? I sure am! Thanks to those who have followed/favorited/reviewed! It means so much to me!**

 **Sierra: Alright, here's where the fun begins! You won't believe wha-**

 **Shhh... Let them read for themselves! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sierra, you're late!...Again!" Sierra stepped into class, not liking how everybody was staring at her.

"Sorry mr. Bunell, I was running late this morning..."

"Twenty minutes late? Somehow I find that hard to believe..." Sierra rolled her eyes, pushing past her teacher in a huff of annoyance.

"Well, believe whatever you want, that's what happened." She said, walking to her seat and setting down her book bag.

"Talk to me after class.." He said, eyeing her with anger. He proceeded to the front of the class and began teaching again. Sierra stared out the window, envying the people in their speeders or walking in the streets. They didn't have to sit in class all day with a bunch of people who they hated. Why was she supposed to care about any of this stuff? She was just going to join Death Watch as soon as she turned 16, so it's not like her life depended on her grammar skills.

"...isn't that right, Sierra?" She turned around in her desk, suppressing an annoyed huff.

"What, so just because I showed up late you're going to pick on me? You know I'm not gonna know what you're talking about."

"Just answer the question, Sierra." She was starting to get frustrated. Why did everybody in this kriffing place have it out for her?

"No. I don't know the answer, I wasn't paying attention, call on someone else." She said with little emotion.

"Keep this insubordinate behavior up and you'll earn yourself a trip to the principal's office." She rolled her eyes at him, not caring that she was disrupting class for the second time.

"Fine, see if I care." She picked up her bag again, which she hadn't even had the chance to open yet, and walked casually out of class. _Oh well_ , she thought to herself, _I tried to be nice. Not my fault._ Instead of going to the principal's office, however, she made for the front doors and didn't look back.

Staring out at the lake, Sierra let out a deep sigh. Why did everybody at that school hate her so much? Was it because her aunt was in Death Watch? That's what it seemed like, anyway. People were always calling her a terrorist, warmonger, ect. She never got a break, even getting bullied because of it on a few occasions. Why didn't they understand that Death Watch was fighting _for_ them? _She-who-shall-not-be-named_ has left a bunch of spineless pacifists in her path, completely changing who were once strong, fierce warriors into sissies. Death Watch was going to fix it, just as soon as Prime Minister Almec was out of the picture. Sierra often dreamed of the day that she became a soldier, to fly alongside her fellow brothers and sisters and take back the planet for the true Mandalorians. Maybe she would even be a part of the mission to assassinate the prime minister...

She was snapped out of her thoughts as her watch beeped. School was over, and she should be getting home. She stood up, and brushed the pine needles off of her clothes before heading back towards the city. She was in her favorite spot, a small patch of pine trees in the park, on the other side of the lake. Hardly anybody came out here, and that was why she liked it. She took one last look at the park before hopping on the shuttle to her neighborhood. After a short drive, she hopped off of the shuttle and began her walk home.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" She stopped dead in her tracks as James, a stuck up arrogant jerk from school, and a few other boys popped out of the alley and blocked her path.

"Leave me alone, James." She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her shoulder and threw her backwards. She rammed against a wall, as the others closed all of the gaps.

"Where is your precious aunt to save you now, _Sierra?"_ She stumbled backwards a bit, not sure of what to do. There were six guys blocking her exit, and they all looked pretty strong...

"Please, just... don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!" His only reply, however, was just a sarcastic snort. They started toward her again, closing the distance , until Sierra was pressed against a window. Two of the guys put their hands on her shoulders and kept shoving her in different directions.

"Leave me alone!" Sierra shouted, her anger surpassing her fear. To her astonishment, a few of them fell to the ground, covering their faces and crying out in pain while the others backed away slowly, staring behind her. She whipped around, to find the window she was pressed against smashed into a million pieces. Not wanting to waste an invaluable chance to escape, she fled, not daring to look back.

"Ding Dong!" Without waiting for a reply, Korkie let himself in while earning an eye-roll from Sierra, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Come on in,"she said sarcastically,"make yourself at home." He chuckled, setting down his backpack and automatically making his way to the fridge.

"Sohmf, mis your faunt gonnha mihwnd thfat I'm hewre?" Sierra pretended to facepalm as her cousin stuffed his face.

"No, I don't think so. Who wouldn't mind you coming over unannounced and eating all of our food?" He swallowed the rest of the sandwich he was eating and scoffed.

"Come on, you know you love me." She smiled, punching him in the arm.

"That I do, Korkie, that I do... Want some popcorn? I was thinking about putting on a movie or something." She already knew what the answer would be, knowing her cousin. Korkie loved his food, and never turned down a snack.

"Aww yeah! That sounds awesome! What movie do you want to watch?" She shrugged, hanging his backpack on the hook.

"I don't know, whatever we've got is fine. Grab me a bowl, would ya?" He nodded, and opened the cabinet below him, pulling out a large white bowl. Sierra reached up next to him to pull out the popcorn from the cupboard.

"Hey, what's up with your shoulder?" She turned around looking at her shoulder to see what he was talking about. It was then that she noticed she had quite a large bruise, probably from the scuffle she got into today. Figures, she wouldn't get that past Korkie. He was always looking out for her, which was nice, but it sometimes bordered on the annoying and overprotective.

"It's nothing...So just go sit down and pick out a movie-"

"Sierra." She looked at him,seeing his eyes full of concern, and sighed.

"Look, just... I had a run-in with these guys from school, no big deal." She turned around to walk to the microwave, with Korkie right on her heels.

"What do you mean, no big deal? Very big deal! Did you tell anybody?"

"No, of course not." she said, putting the popcorn in and setting the time. "I kinda ditched school today. They wouldn't help me anyway, you know they all hate me."

"That's not true, Sierra! I'm sure if you-... wait, what do you mean you ditched school today? We walked together just this morning!"

"Mr. Bunell was giving me trouble because I was late, threatened to send me to the principal's, excetera excetera... Look, just... please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Next year I'll finally be old enough to join the academy! Hopefully..." He laughed, seemingly dropping the previous topic.

"Yeah, can't wait! Won't that be awesome? We can be a super-spy team, and maybe even join the elites one day..." He stopped short, glancing awkwardly at Sierra. "Erm, sorry... I forgot you were wanting to join Death Watch..."

"It's ok, if all goes according to plan we'll merge with the Mandalorian society and everything will be fine." She smiled, punching him in the arm. "I sure would have to whoop your butt in a battle." Sierra got the popcorn out of the microwave and the two made their way to the common room.

"As if! I would have you on the ground in two seconds flat!"

"Ok sure,"she said sarcastically, "and Korkie?"

"Yes?"

"Would you kindly pick a movie now?"

"Sierra! I'm home!" Bo-Katan walked through the door, taking off her helmet and sweeping her ginger hair to the side. She put her armor down, and noticed that Korkie's school bag was on the hook. "Sierra?"

She walked into the living room, to find her and Korkie both asleep on the couch, Sierra using his thigh as a pillow. She smiled a bit, loving how her niece and nephew got along so well. She turned off the holo-tv, which was playing nothing but news, and turned off the light.

"Good night kids,"she whispered, covering them with a blanket to the best of her ability. "sleep tight." Bo-Katan walked out of the room and into hers, sitting on the bed and letting out a long sigh. She hated how often she had to leave Sierra by herself because of her Death Watch obligations. Sierra was a good child, with not a lot of need for parental supervision, but she hated it nonetheless. She chuckled a bit. _I bet her true parents would have a thing or two to say about that..._ But sadly, they never would. She had never told Sierra much about her parents other than that they were dead, which wasn't entirely true. Truth was that her father wasn't dead, but for all the impact he would have on her life he might as well be. She wondered if he even knew Sierra existed. He probably didn't, seeing as how he was a Jedi and not supposed to have children anyways, and her mother had given her away as soon as she was born. She loved Sierra like her own, but her mother was Bo-Katan's sister. She had given Sierra to Bo- Katan for safety, and to protect her Jedi lover's reputation. Even if she couldn't give Sierra the parents she deserved, she would do the best she knew how to.

* * *

 **Hi guys! So sorry I'm late posting this chapter, last night I was too tired. I started and got like a quarter of the way through... anyways, yeah! A little more insight to who Sierra's parents are! If you figured it out already, good for you! If not, reread the summary. ;) Please R &R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and gals! I'm running out of things to put in these intros, so... I don't know, how are you? How's your summer break? Please enjoy! LOL I've been rereading my first draft of this story, and well.. *FACEPALM* I promise, this one will be much better!**

* * *

 _"Satine!" Obi-wan watched in horror as the duchess fell to the floor, her mouth still open in shock. He held her head up, with a look of pure shock and disbelief on his face. This wa_ _sn't_ _happening...there was no way...to come all this way to have it end like this? All of these thoughts were swimming around in his head as he looked into the dying woman's eyes. He had never felt so cheated in his entire life._

 _"Remember, my dear Obi-wan, I loved you always...I always will." With a final breath, Satine passed away in his arms. As he watched the life fade out of her, he felt like a piece of him had broken off and left him as well. This was all his fault. He had sworn to protect her, and he failed. He had failed to protect Qui-gon as well, as further proof of Maul's hatred of him. He wished that Maul would pick up the blade again and end him as well, but he knew that he would never be so merciful. He had made good on his promise to make him suffer. It seemed as if he wouldn't be satisfied until everybody he loved was dead, which was probably a fair assumption. Maybe it was what he deserved, for making a bunch of empty promises to protect those he cared for._

 _He felt himself being picked up off of the ground, but he didn't have the strength to resist, or to stand up on his own. His will to continue on had been broken, and he didn't really care what happened to him now. All he wanted was to go back in time and change the last few minutes. How was this fair? What had he done so wrong to deserve this torment? The emptiness he felt was unbearable; any sort of physical pain would be better than what he felt on the inside. He was dragged out of his self- pity when the guards dragged him to his cell, his feet dragging listlessly across the tile behind him..._

Obi-wan sat up suddenly, his eyes wide and breath shaky from the dream. It wasn't so much a dream, but more of a replay of his beloved Satine's death. Taking a calming breath, he turned the lights on in his quarters with the Force and pulled the blanket away from his body. He stood up and stretched, trying to lower his heart rate from it's sudden spike due to the dream. Opening the window and taking a breath of cool night air, he let out a deep sigh. It had been almost three months, but the hole in his heart ached just as much as it did that day. He thought back to when they were both young, maybe 17 or so, when things were a lot different...

 _"Are you ok, Obi? You look stressed..." Satine crossed the small space from the chair she was previous sitting in to the couch, sitting down next to Obi-wan. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, the other gently lifting his chin to meet her face._

 _"It's nothing..." He tried to direct his gaze anywhere but her crystal blue eyes, but found that he couldn't. He couldn't look away, they were so full of warmth and care, which he had recently been lacking. Someone who cared._

 _"I don't buy it, Obi-wan. Please tell me what's wrong, I only want to help you..." He broke free of her grasp, turning his head away from her._

 _"It's master Qui-gon," he said, his words full of emotion," he never listens to me! He treats me like a child, and all I'm good for is following orders! I wish he'd treat me like the other masters treat their padawans, not like he's my babysitter..." She put a hand on his back, rubbing it gently trying to comfort him._

 _"It'll be alright, you'll see. I've had the same thing happen to me, everybody treating me like a child. It gets better, I promise." He glanced back at her, her giving him a small smile. Obi-wan let out a small sigh, feeling waves of comfort reach him through the force. Though Satine wasn't force sensitive, she seemed to be the source of it. The close proximity between the two, the warmth of her hand on his back, and the way the rays of moonlight glistened off of her alabaster skin was too much for him. Without thinking, he reached out to her and caressed her cheek, leaning close to her. She closed the distance, closing her eyes as their lips met. He was a bit shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss. The small feeling of calm and comfort he had felt before now engulfed him, filling him from head to toe. He knew this was wrong, and he was breaking the code by doing it but at the moment he didn't care. Right now, it was just the two of them with the rest of the universe far behind..._

* * *

 ** _Hey, guess who's a big jerk who doesn't update for like a week? Me... I'm really sorry, I've just been so busy. Also sorry about the short, almost insignificant chapter but come on, it's fluffy! A cute little snippet with an Obi-tine kiss? Anyway, I'm not very good at Obi-wan pov chapters so please go easy on me. Next will be Sierra and I'll try to make it more plotty. Ok, bye bye!_**


End file.
